1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods to determine operating characteristics of vehicle power converters.
2. Discussion
In alternatively powered vehicles, a DC/DC converter may be used to boost DC voltage from a high voltage battery pack to a desired value for traction inverters.
The battery voltage and boost voltage of such a converter may be sensed using duplicate voltage sensing circuits.